Second waking
by Tiny Otaku
Summary: What if two bodies inhabited the same body? Or, more accurately, Ed's body? Rated T to be safe. My first fic though. R&R. On hold for now. Sorry!
1. prologue

**Prologue**

_They rise above the clouds,_

_Caring in the least._

_At last they close their eyes,_

_At last they rest in peace._

_But not all meet this fate,_

_As soon you'll realize._

_Not all are worthy of the realm_

_That lies beyond the skies._

_The ones who don't succeed,_

_In pleasing those beyond,_

_Are doomed to linger on the ground_

_To curse their earthly bond._

_But many of these monsters,_

_These soulless living things,_

_Have found a way to pass the time,_

_After losing everything._

_They steal the hearts of others,_

_Anyone will do._

_But they prefer the weakest ones,_

_That are bad and wicked too._

_And with these hapless mortals_

_They start the plunder and the taking,_

_Of the person's inner mind,_

_On every second waking._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own full metal alchemist or any of the characters in this story but Kai and Walter.**_

_**And remember this is my first fic so please R&R. **_

**Chapter 1**

Edward woke with a start as something crashed to the floor in the room upstairs.

He raised his golden eyes to the roof and cursed under his breath, making a metal note to absolutely crucify his brother for waking him up so early.

Grumbling, he got out of bed and stomped into the kitchen of the small shabby house that the two brothers had rented out while they were staying in the area and began raiding the fridge, trying to balance eggs, butter, and other food scraps in his arms.

As Edward put everything down on the table, Alphonse came in with a small sheet of paper.

"Hey Niisan, I got-"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THAT RUCKUS UPSTAIRS?!?"

Alphonse ignored him and sat down on one of the small chairs in the dining area.

"- a message from the colonel about some possible clues about the philosopher stone. It says that -"

"YOU STILL HAVEN"T ANSWERED MY QUESTION!!!"

"- there's an old stone monument that they recently uncovered close to here that has information about souls and what some people think might be a reference to the gate. So I was thinking we could go take a look."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE – The gate?"

Edward sat down beside his brother, leaning in unconsciously.

"So how old is the writing supposed to be?"

If Alphonse had a mouth, he would have smiled.

"They don't know yet, but from what a specialist at the site said, it's roughly a hundred years old."

Ed whistled, looking impressed.

"I guess we could go take a look. Just let me eat something first."

Ed stood up and brought his hands together, before lightly touching the food on the table. Blue sparks flew from Edwards outstretched fingertips as the food wavered and changed shape. After a few seconds, the sparks died down and the food on the table has been reduced to a steaming pile of mush.

"Niisan, you really should just cook it normally you know."

Edward whirled around to face his brother.

"HAVE YOU EVER TRIED COOKING SCAMBLED EGGS WITH ALCHEMY?!?"

"You could have at least removed the containers before you started."

Ed scowled and quickly re-transmuted the paste so that the plastic casing and the 'eggs' were separate. Now the mush looked slightly more edible.

"Happy now?"

"Use a plate ni-san."

Alphonse left to pack their things for the trip and pay the hotel manager while Ed ate (or at least tried to) the 'scrambled eggs' on the bench top.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own full metal alchemist or any of the characters in this story but Kai and Walter.**_

**Chapter 2**

"Why didn't we just take a train?"

"Because the colonel said the place where he wanted to meet us was miles from the station."

"Why didn't we take a taxi?"

"Niisan, There _are_ no taxis out here."

"What about a boat?"

"Niisan"

"Yeah?"

"This is the country"

"Your point being?"

Alphonse sighed. Why was he the one who had to look after Edward? It was so hard having so many responsibilities at such a young age.

Ed's shoulders sagged and his head rolled forward.

"Can we rest for a while?"

"It's only a few more minutes Ed."

"I don't want to go out to meet that ugly asshole I-am-so-fantastic-because-lights-flash-when-I-blink moron in the middle of who knows where."

"Hey, full metal"

Ed's head shot up. Sitting on a bench outside a small compact building, was a tall, well built man with jet black hair and charcoal eyes. Alphonse waved.

"Oh hello Colonel -"

"WHAT THE HELL?!?"

Edward raced over to the colonel and was yelling at him from across the platform.

"What's wrong Full metal?"

"THIS IS A FRIKEN TRAIN STATION YOU ASSHOLE!!!"

"There's nothing wrong with a little bit of exercise."

"Niisan calm down"

"I'LL FRIKEN KILL YOU!!!"

"Niisan, be more mature"

"You should listen to your brother Elric. There are certain people who are quite sceptical about human transmutation you know."

Ed stopped yelling and scowled at Al.

"Thanks for helping"

Alphonse shrugged and spoke directly to mustang.

"So where is this stone tablet you wanted to show us?"

"Come with me."

The colonel led the pair around to the back of the train station to where an enormous hole had opened up in the train tracks.

"This was discovered by a couple of vandals when they tried to rip up the train tracks."

"Can we take a look?"

The colonel smirked one of those annoying-colonel-dumbass smirks and motioned for them to follow him through the opening.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own full metal alchemist or any of the characters in this story but Kai and Walter.**_

**Chapter 3**

Edward examined the stone tablet as mustang argued with the researchers and Alphonse about its possible origins.

"It's got to be from -"

"Its language is too advanced. It's more likely that -"

"But what about the intricate designs on the outside? That's definitely from –"

Edward Yelled for his brother.

"Alphonse come over here"

Alphonse went to see what Edward was looking at as the others continued the debate. In one of the top corners of the monument, a small rune had been drawn in blood.

"Isn't that -?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure it is"

"But who could have drawn it?"

"I don't know but I'm Pretty sure it's the same as the one I drew on your armour."

Ed and Al sat hunched over, looking at the rune.

"I'll go tell the colonel"

Alphonse got to his feet.

"I wonder . . ."

Edward extended his hand to lightly brush the rune as Alphonse turned away to call Mustang.

Just as his hand touched the blood, Edward felt a shock travel through his body and before he could call for help or speak, He blacked out.

"Colonel, I think we found something!"

Just as Alphonse reached mustang a dull thud echoed through the cave.

Turning to where his brother was, Alphonse saw Edward lying unmoving on the ground.

"Niisan?"

"He probably knocked his head on the stone when he tried to look too closely. He'll be fine."

Well mustang at least wasn't worried.

One of the researchers, a tall boy with dark hair and blue eyes, had wondered over to Edward.

"Uh I think he's waking up"

Edward's eyes slowly opened. He sat up looking confused and glanced around the cave.

The dark haired youth grinned at him.

"You conked out"

Alphonse came running to his older brothers' side.

"Niisan, are you all right?"

Edward looked sharply up at Al and he seemed to realise that something had happened. He looked down at his body and murmured something to him self.

"I see. It's not what I would have expected but it will have to do."

Edward stood up and walked to the cave entrance.

Just as he reached the mouth of the cave, the colonel yelled out,

"Uh I probably should have warned you but that area's a _little_ bit unstable."

Edward turned to face the colonel.

_Geez, Ed's sure gotten a hold of his temper lately _Al thought.

Ed smirked

"You think that I -"

And a slab of rock fell down to hit him right on the top of the head, fatally screwing up his antenna. Once again, he collapsed unconscious to the floor.

Edward woke with an uncomfortable feeling that he'd just been squished by a several tonne hunk of iron.

"You conked out again"

It was one of the researchers he'd seen previously, working on the translation of the stone monument.

"Again?"

"NIISAN!"

Alphonse rushed to his brother's side.

"That was _so_ irresponsible! You could have died you know. I mean I know you don't like the colonel but really, you should just learn to follow orders especially when they know more about the situation!"

Edward sat up.

"What do you mean _follow orders_? That dumb ass mustang didn't give me any!!! He was too busy with his argument about where the stupid hunk of rock came from to realise what I was doing!!!"

Mustang looked smugly over at Edward

"You know, you shouldn't say such stupid things _chibi-chan_"

Ed practically popped a vein.

"WHO'S A BEAN?!?"

Edward _finally_ noticed that there was an overly large piece of rock sitting beside him and that it was most likely the source of his splitting headache (Dull reflexes I know).

He motioned to it with a gloved hand.

"What's with the hunk of rock?"

"Uh, it's kind of what fell on your head."

Ed looked confused.

"Fell on my. . ."

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet.

"The monument broke?!?"

"What gave you that idea?"

Edward looked confused, yet again.

"But I was right in front of it when I black out."

Looking worried, Alphonse stood and went over to Ed.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Mustang yawned.

"It's probably just mild short term amnesia. Let's head back already. I've got a tonne of work to do on this piece of crap. You'd better thank me for coming all the way to the middle of no where."

"And who made who come out to this bullshit train station?"

Edward looked just about ready to kill someone so Alphonse decided that it might be a good idea to get going.

"Come on Niisan. We got to go."

Edward took one look at the dry earth and the melting sun and sat down on the platform.

"Not going unless I don't have to walk."

"Nissan don't, be reasonable."

Alphonse was preparing for a full blown sulk session when someone yelled out,

"Hey! You guys need a lift?"

The brothers turned to see who was calling them. It was the black haired guy from before, now in full military uniform. He was standing in front of a black car that, as far as Ed could tell, was his.

"Hell yeah!"

"Niisan, you shouldn't take advantage of other peoples generosity."

Ed ran over to the car and held out his hand.

"I'm Edward Elric the -"

"Full metal alchemist, yeah, I know."

The boy snickered and held out his gloved hand.

"I'm Kai Reed, crappy uncommissioned officer. Do you want a lift or not?"

Ed turned and yelled to his brother to collect their stuff. As he was getting into the car, Kai asked

"So do you do the whole auto mail thing?"

"Pretty much, Why?"

"Oh, no reason"

Ed got into the car with Alphonse and they drove off.

"So what's with the sudden offer?"

"Just thought you looked interesting is all."

"Oh"

Trying to start up a conversation, Kai asked,

"So where'd you get your auto mail from?"

"Niisan look, a horse!"

"Yeah that's great."

"Oh and a sheep!"

So the next three hours or so passed with Al pointing out every animal that flew past the window and Ed asleep in the back seat. After a while, they passed out of the farmland district and Alphonse ran out of things to point at.

"Aww, no more animals"

Ed roused himself sleepily as Kai gave a sigh of relief.

"So ed, you never did say where you got that auto mail from."

Ed looked at his hand.

"Auto mail huh?"

Suddenly, Ed lashed out with his right arm and pulled Kai from the wheel, jumping into his seat as he did so.

"What the –"

Edward swerved on the road, coming dangerously close to the path.

"What's with the Swerving?!?"

Kai grabbed Ed's left shoulder and whacked him in the side of the head before pushing him into the back seat and pulling over.


	5. Chapter 4

Kai turned around to face Ed as he woke up.

"What's with the hijacking crap you bastard?!? I swear to god if there is one single scratch on this car I will freaking kill you!"

Ed looked confused.

"Hijacking?"

"Yes! The hijacking! Don't play dumb with me you Bast-"

Suddenly, Kai peered into Edwards face.

"You really don't remember?" he asked.

Edward just stared stupidly back at him.

Then, thoughtfully, Kai asked

"Could you step outside for a second?"

Ed looked confused

"Uh, okay"

When Ed was outside, Kai Grinned. Ed had a feeling this was not gonna be good.

"Okay Ed, close your eyes for a second."

"what for?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just wanna test your reflexes. Relax! Open your eyes when I clap my hands twice."

Ed obeyed and shut his eyes. For a few moments, nothing happened. Edward peeked through his eyelids to see what was happening. Kai walked up to him, curled his hand into a fist, and pulled his arm back. Edward realised what was happening a moment to late and swung his arm in front of his face. Kai fist connected with his arm and drove his auto mail into his head with enough force to shatter the shell of his auto mail. White hot pain exploded in his head and he fell back and smashed his head against the packed earth. _Not again. . ._ Thought Ed, as he drifted into unconsciousness once more.

Alphonse watched, alarmed as Kai punched Eds auto mail arm, fracturing the shell into tiny jagged pieces of metal that tore through his coat and jacket.

"What did you do that for!?!"

Alphonse rushed to his brother but Kai grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Don't go near him."

"Get off me you -"

Kai flicked his head to where Ed was, and motioned for Alphonse to do the same.

Glancing at where his brother lay, Alphonse saw Edward wake up, Swearing and cursing. He roughly tore off one of the shards of his auto mail and flourished it like a weapon.

"Stay back."

"Niisan, are you alright?"

Edward scowled at him.

"Shut up before I make you. And you too military dumbass."

Kai looked innocent and put up his hands.

"The keys."

"Excuse me?"

"Give me the car keys moron! What else?!?"

"I surrender, here are the keys to the ride."

Kai threw the keys over to Ed who followed them with his eyes.

"I got it." He said, reaching out to grab the keys.

As soon as Edwards's eyes left Kai, he took his gun from his belt and threw it at Eds head.

When Edward collapsed _again_, Kai walked over to him and doused him with water from his bottle.

Ed spluttered as he was drenched with the icy mixture. But when he saw who held the bottle, he jumped back as if it were fire.

"Alphonse, get back, that guy's dangerous!"

Alphonse sidled up to Kai.

"Like you can talk."

Ed looked at Alphonse.

"Huh?"

Kai punched the air in triumph as the brothers looked at him confused.

"Well as my theory has been proven right, let me explain it to you."

The two brothers glanced at each other.

"Huh?"

They repeated.

Kai sat cross legged on the barren soil.

"Okay, it goes like this. There's this legend that says that when you die, if you've been a good little kid, you go to the afterlife, which is supposedly this great perfect paradise."

Ed nodded.

"I know the one. And if you're bad you go to hell."

"Yeah sort of. Only in this version, if you're bad, you get stuck here on earth for all eternity."

Words floated into Edwards mind. _The ones who don't succeed, in pleasing those beyond, are doomed to linger on the ground to curse their earthly bond._

"It's just like the verses on the tablet."

Kai nodded.

"Exactly. So, if one of these renegade souls were to find a suitable body -"

"They'd take over that person's body. So how come it only takes over sometimes? And why me?"

Ed cut in impatiently.

Kai shrugged

"I guess that's just the way it goes. As for it choosing you, I don't know."

Alphonse leaned in to look at Kai closely.

"So how exactly do you know all this?"

"I'm one of the top researchers. I run basically everything on this case cause I knew so much on the subject. Because of my interest in the ancient texts, I've been promoted to a Sergent."

Edward sat thoughtfully for a moment.

"Well I guess we'd better find a way to evacuate this extra soul. Huh."

Kai stood up and dusted himself off.

"Okay then, let's go."

Ed glared suspiciously at him.

"What do you mean _let's_?"

Kai grinned slyly.

"You're not going to leave me out of this discovery. So _I_ am coming with you."

Ed sighed.

"Fine. But no more knocking people out. Especially me. Okay?

"Only if it's absolutely necessary. And no more random Hijacking. Okay kid?"

Ed leapt to his feet.

"WHO'S A BEAN?!?"

Kai eyed him sarcastically.

"Geez what's your problem? Come on, let's get shifting."

Ed stopped.

"Uh, where exactly?"

Kai grabbed Ed by his broken auto mail.

"You tell me. We got to get this fixed."

Ed grinned.

"Resembool, I know some people there."

"Okay, Resembool it is."

Ed leaned out the window of the car, trying to stay awake.

"What's wrong Niisan?"

Alphonse was concerned. Edward had never stayed awake this long before. He was sure this would leave some form of long term effect.

Kai laughed.

"Don't worry Ed. If you fall asleep, we'll be sure to knock you out when you come around."

Ed went visibly pale and stuck his head out the window again to waken himself up as Kai Pulled over at a motel and booked them in for the night. When they had put their things in at reception, Kai showed them to their rooms.

"Big enough for 3 people. But you might want to put your armour in at reception Alphonse."

"Oh, uh, don't worry about me, he he, uh, I'll, keep watch okay?"

_He's going to get us caught if he's not careful_ thought Ed.

Ed edged closer to Kai.

"Uh he's kind of over protective of his armour just so you know."

Kai glanced down at Ed. Alphonse had the feeling that Kai didn't really believe their story about the armour, but it didn't really matter so long as he didn't ask anymore questions.

Kai shrugged.

"Oh well. Not my problem if you lose some sleep."

Ed sighed with relief as Kai looked over his shoulder at Al. Looking thoughtful. Kai went over to the kitchen. Just as Kai went through the door, a shout came through the opening.

"Wow, cool! Hey you guys! Come check this out!"

Alphonse, who was closest to the door, ran in first.

"What is it Kai –"

Alphonse turned around just in time to see Kai let him have it with his fist right in between his eyes.

"NIISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Alphonse? Alphon – crap!"

Ed rushed through the door and swung around to face Kai.

"I _knew_ we couldn't trust you."

"You're the one who hitched the ride." Alphonse muttered.

"You're not helping!"

Edward retorted

Kai stared and pointed at Alphonse's head as it rolled across the floor.

"What do you mean? I just thought he was deformed or something. I didn't expect an empty shell."

"No-one ever does" Alphonse said as he retrieved his head.

"What do you want?" Edward hissed

Kai looked thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"I want many things, a pay rise, a promotion, maybe a couple of pawns to do my bidding. . ."

"Too late, the colonel beat you to it."

Ed said, and explained their situation to Kai (After swearing him to secrecy of course).

Kai thought for a second.

"So that's how it is. So kid, I can call you kid right?"

He asked smiling.

"NO!" Edward screeched.

Kai frowned

"Aww, too bad."

"WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!"

Kai giggled, pulled a face, and went back to his room.

Ed went straight to sleep, snoring softly in his bunk. Alphonse however, sat by his brothers bed, watching him as the night faded into morning.

When his brother stirred, Alphonse yelled for Kai.

"He's waking up! What should I do?"

"Punch him in the face! You know a nice wallop!"

Alphonse looked down at his sleeping brother, raised his fist, and sat their. He couldn't bring himself to punch his brother in the face for no reason.

Suddenly, a book flew through the open door and hit Ed square in the middle of the forehead. Knocking him unconscious just as he was coming round.

"I suppose that's one way to do it. . ." he muttered.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Edward sat in the car with Alphonse and Kai.

Now that they were close to Resembool, Edward was dreading the very thought of showing his mechanic the splintered mess of his arm after what happened the last time it broke. As they drove past the rolling hills and gurgling streams, he thought of his doom to come.

"We're here! Oh and look at the view!"

Kai was mucking around, being his usual dumbass self when, lo and behold, a wrench completed a marvellous ark and crashed into the soft earth, inches from Edwards left foot.

"WHAT THE HELL!?! ARE YOU TRING TO FRIKEN KILL ME BITCH!?!"

Edward ran for cover as a hail of wrenches flew from the sky.

"WHOS A BITCH?"

Up on the railings of the second floor, a slight girl with blond hair leaned over the railings.

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HUH? YOU CAN'T JUST COME BACK HERE WITH A FREAKING AUTOMAIL LIKE THAT DUMBASS!!!"

Edward leered up at the girl.

"Just fix it okay Winry? That's all I'm asking."

Kai leaned over to Al.

"Who's that? His wife?"

Edward went inside as Kai made a makeshift shelter to hide from the shiny metal scraps that fell like rain through out the garden.

Edward was sitting at the kitchen table when Winry stormed down the stairs.

"Who does that no good military jerk, think he is? Like _I_ would _ever_ marry the likes of you."

Ed glared at her.

"As much as he _is_ a jerk, I do take offence at that comment."

Kai walked in the front door, nursing his many injuries, as Winry sat down.

"So, you're his mechanic huh?"

Winry looked up suspiciously.

"Yeah, so what?"

Kai looked from Ed to Winry and back again, before sighing and sitting across the table from them.

"Shame, you would have been great together."

Winry and Ed leapt up.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?"

Pinako walked into her kitchen to a scene of utter destruction as Winry tried to kill Kai with wrenches produced from nowhere and Edward turned the table leg into a sword (sending it crashing to the floor) and proceeded to murder Kai with it.

"Ha ha ha ha, how are you gonna kill me with a wooden sword? Splinter me to death?"

This only fired Ed up more and he proceeded to almost collapse the roof.

"WHO'S A BEAN?"

Kai looked at him disapprovingly.

"I didn't say that. But it is nice of you to point that out for me."

Ed attacked him enthusiastically with the sword, Winry following suite. And so Pinako was left (together with Alphonse) to clean up the mess and prepare dinner.

Later that evening, Edward and Winry waved to Alphonse and Kai (who was tenderly nurturing several wounds to the head) goodbye as the suit of armour and the sergeant went to visit Trisha's grave.

"Hey Ed," Winry said as they made their way back inside. "Why didn't you go along?"

Ed glanced at her and shrugged.

"Too tired I guess."

Winry glared at him.

"Too tired to visit your own mother's grave?"

Ed glanced at her blankly.

"Yeah."

Winry sighed disapprovingly.

"Oh all right fine. If you're that tired then go sit down and I'll get your something."

Winry stormed off to the kitchen as Ed retreated to the lounge room. As Winry was not the most co-ordinated person in the world (except when it came to auto mail engineering) it took a lot longer than usual to find the oranges and squeeze out the juice, and by the time she came to give it to Ed, he had fallen asleep.

Winry scowled and shook him awake.

"Geez Ed, I go to all that trouble to get you something and I come back to find you asleep?!?"

Ed drowsily opened his eyes.

"Y'know, you're cute when you're angry."

Winry looked confused.

"What _are_ you talking about bean boy?"

Ed grinned evilly and stared up and her confused face (or a little lower then her confused face).

"I said good morning sexy, how's about some breakfast,"

He paused for a second before adding,

"_Honey_"

Winry stared at him for a second, turned, and belted out the door and up the stairs to her work room. As she slammed the door, Ed yelled,

"What's wrong sweetie? Don't you _love_ me anymore?"

Foot steps echoed up the staircase and Winry swung around as the door opened. Ed was leaning in the door way, looking her up and down. Winry felt behind her for a weapon.

"YOU JACKASS!"

Edward looked up and swore violently as a toolbox flew across the room and hit him square in the forehead.

Winry dragged Eds unconscious body downstairs and threw him out the door as Alphonse and Kai came up the path.

She then kicked him in the head (hard) and went back inside

"Winry what are you doing?!?"

Alphonse ran up the path to his unconscious brother to see if he was all right. Once he had concluded that the blond was all right (aside from a few nasty bruises), he followed Winry inside.

"Winry!!! Why is Ed unconscious? What did he do?!?" Al asked as Kai dragged the unconscious Alchemist through the door.

Winry turned to face them.

"He wasn't acting like himself, so I put him to bed."

Kai looked at Alphonse.

Alphonse looked at Kai.

They had a lot of explaining to do.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Tiny: This one's a bit short, but oh well .R&R. flamers are okay . . . Have I forgotten anything?**_

_**Ed: Disclaimer.**_

_**Tiny: Oh yeah! Don't' own FMA (I wish I did though). And sorry, but this chapters a tad short. Did you know that reviews have the magical power to make them longer?**_

**Chapter 6**

"HE WHAT?"

Edward had just had the story recounted by Winry who was getting very, very confused.

"WHAT THE HELL?!? IF I COULD KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH I WOULD!!!"

"Niisan calm down."

"Yeah little buddy, get a hold of yourself."

"WHO'S A BEAN?!?"

Winry was still trying to grasp the fact that Edward had a split personality, the other personality, or "second waking" as they referred to it as, who was a sleazy player who thought she was sexy.

"So he's got another soul inside of him that comes around every time he wakes up."

"Every second time." Kai corrected.

Winry paused.

"And he thinks… that I'm… sort of… … … se- good looking?" She stammered, looking uncomfortable.

Edward, Kai and Alphonse turned and stared at her.

"Yeah."

Kai leaned back and looked Winry up and down.

"Why do fancy him or something grease mon-"

"YOU WANNA SAY SOMETHING MILITARY PUNK?"

Kai held up his hands in surrender.

"No, don't mind me."

Winry sat down on the couch.

"So, where are you guys going to go now?"

Edward looked away and Alphonse pretended not to hear, but Kai happily took up his chance to be an ignorant and insensitive fool.

"Well, we'll probably go to an incredibly dangerous location to look up a remedy for the duel soul thing but because our chances aren't good Ed will probably end up travelling a lot more than he used to. And possibly die."

Winry looked fearfully at Ed who glared at Kai.

"What the hell did you say that for?!?"

Kai looked innocently at Ed.

"I was just filling her in. I mean, you shouldn't lie to your girlfr-"

Edward then proceeded at an attempt to beat the absolute living hell out of Kai with his auto mail arm.

Once they had settled down again, Winry repeated the question. Ed and Al looked at each other. Edward averted his eyes. Al looked at Winry and said tentatively,

"Well, ni-san doesn't want to, but we're going to ask mustang. He might know what to do."

Ed scowled at the first mention of the colonel.

Winry turned back to al. "So that means you're leaving?"

Ed looked up at Winry. "Don't worry, I have to get my arm fixed first remember?" he said, smiling slightly.

Winry glanced at him before smiling back half heartedly.

"Yeah, I guess so."


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay! it's up at last!**

**Read and review, even if it's "really good I like Ed" or "This sucks stop writing moron" I don't care!**

**I just wanna know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: don't own squat. except for Kai. So don't touch him.**

**Chapter 7**

Edward, Al, and Kai stood out the front of the east HQ. Alphonse looked worryingly at his brother.

"Are you sure you don't want to get some sleep ni-san?" He asked.

Ed shook his head.

"Let's just get it over and done with."

As they entered, havoc caught sight of them.

"Kai?"

Kai looked up as havoc walked toward him.

"Havoc! Long time no see man! What's it been, three months? Four?"

"What ever it was, it's been too long. So Anyways, what brings you here with the Elrics?"

At this stage, Edward butted in.

"We're here to see the colonel. We ran into . . . complications."

Havoc grinned.

"Well that's nothing new. Come with me then."

Havoc led them through the winding corridors of the building and into a fairly large room with several work stations placed at even intervals around the area.

At the end of the room, a larger desk stood. Seated at the desk, was Colonel Roy mustang.

"Hey full metal."

Edward scowled. "We need to talk"

Mustang rested both elbows on the desk and gazed at Edward through his interlocked fingers.

"Talk then."

"It's not something that can be discussed in public colonel." Edward said through gritted teeth.

The colonel sighed in a way that made Edward want to punch him and beckoned Edward into an adjoining room, closing the door after himself.

"So what is it full metal?"

Edward turned to the colonel.

"We need leads."

"You know that I send any info on the philosopher stone straight to you."

"It's not about the stone."

Mustang looked at Ed with a look of confusion spread across his face.

"What then?"

Ed and Al looked at each other.

"Second waking" they said together.

After they had recounted what had happened since they last met, the brothers waited for mustangs reaction. After a few moments, Roy laughed softly.

"What kind of a response is that?!?" Ed yelled.

Roy shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"I guessed as much before you even said a word. I was the one who promoted Kai."

Edward glared accusingly at Kai who merely smiled and waved back at him.

After this brief exchange, Roy continued.

"I do know of a place to the south of the country. There were two young men that were 'possessed' and then executed as a result. The military sorted out the people that sentenced him and those that carried out the order, but you three aren't exactly suited to that kind of environment. . ."

Ed was finding very difficult to comprehend.

"What do you mean?"

Roy looked at the ceiling.

"They regard anything metallic as being a sin."

A moment of silence ensued as they contemplated what that meant for the three of them.

Edward was the first to react.

"But why?"

Roy began pacing the room.

"Their village is a fanatical cult that has interpreted their teachings as meaning that because the devil resides underground, anything brought up from mines and such is the property of the devil."

Edward glanced at Al.

"I guess that means I'm on my own."

Kai looked insulted.

"I take offence."

"Hunh?"

Ed looked blankly at Kai who sighed in an annoying I-can't-believe-you-don't-know kind of way.

"I'm coming too y'know."

Edward groaned.

"Why?" he whined.

Roy looked at him in an I-can't-believe-you-didn't-think-of-that kind of way.

"Who is going to keep your second waking in check?" he said, smirking evilly.

Edward slumped against the wall and slid down to rest on the hardwood floor, considering the prospect of a week with Kai as the others made preparations for the journey. His mind began to wander as Kai and Al examined the maps that mustang brought out and havoc pretended to understand what Roy was lecturing him on. Then, gradually, Edward slipped out of consciousness and two souls traded places.


	9. Chapter 8

**Finally up!**

**I know some of you guys have been hanging out for some Edwin, but i've already written the next two chapters. So as soon as possible, I swear I'll slip something in. or, if you think i should do a oneshot, just tell me.**

**Also, a big thank you to Katty008 and Bar-ohki for sticking with me and another one to ****Phantazm for all the great tips.**

**review if you can, if you can't, just enjoy!**

****

**Chapter 8**

"Ed?"

Someone was sitting in front of him.

_Kai . . ._

"Ed? You didn't fall asleep did you?"

_Did I?_ Edward tried to talk but his body wouldn't obey him.

"Of course I didn't jerk. You think I'd be that careless?"

Someone else was talking, but the voice was his.

Kai shrugged and stood up.

"You never know with you sprout"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!?" his voice growled threateningly.

"Nothing special."

He was starting to panic now. Thoughts were swirling around his head.

_What's going on? Why can't I talk? Why can't I move? Kai? Al?_

Ed finally felt himself shift as his body acted by itself and got to its feet.

"I'm hungry and tired. Can we _please_ get some food and get out of here?" his voice sounded irritated and whiney.

_Do I really sound like that?_ He thought to himself.

Kai stood up and mock saluted Ed.

"Aye-aye sir"

Edward felt his face contort into a scowl as Kai left the room.

"So anyway, if you go southwest till Dublith and then go on a straight course south. . ."

Mustang was discussing possible routes to the cult village.

"I'm not going."

His voice rang out through the room as he tried to make his body obey his mind.

"Ni-san?"

Alphonse looked concerned.

"It's too dangerous. I'm not going."

Mustang looked at him cynically.

"That's just hypocritical coming from you."

Once again, Edward could do nothing as his face twitched into a glare.

Kai entered as Alphonse tried to come up with a convincing argument. He was balancing a bread roll, a piece of fruit and a bottle of white opaque liquid in his arms.

"Lunch call!" he said brightly.

Edward grabbed the food from him and bit hungrily into the roll.

"What about me?!?" The colonel whined, looking longingly at the food.

"You have Riza for that." Kai said, smiling.

"You are so getting a pay cut for this sergeant." He said bitterly. "And Hawkeye is going to kill you for saying that."

"Ni-san?"

Alphonse was watching Edward closely.

"What?"

He replied.

"I thought you didn't like milk."

Edward realised that his body was gulping down the white liquid (yes it _was_ milk) and had already half finished the bottle. Edward felt like gagging as the creamy substance cascaded down his throat.

Kai swung around and realised what it meant faster than anyone else.

"Whoops, my queue." He said, as his fist collided with Eds head and His vision went black.

Edward realised that he was sitting next to a pond in a dark cave. Strange patches of fungi and moss glowed on the walls and a patched woollen blanket lay in one corner.

He turned to the water as it lapped against his feet. _Feet? Where are my boots?_

He surveyed his reflection in the water. His usual gear had disappeared and he was now clad in a plain white shirt and trousers. He felt the cloth brush against his right arm. _My auto mail. . ._

Suddenly, a shape appeared in the depths of the pond. Something swam to the surface. Edward stepped back in alarm as a boy pulled himself from the water.

His black hair hung dripping around his face as he crawled to his feet and turned his violet eyes toward Ed, leaning on the wall.

"A little help here."

Edward helped the boy over to the corner and sat down.

_We need a fire. . ._

Something flashed out of the corner of his eye and he glanced over his shoulder to see what it was.

A flaming torch hung in a bracket on the wall. Edward frowned slightly, but walked to the other side of the cave and took the torch from its resting place. Bringing it back to where the boy sat, he took the blanket from the corner and bundled it into a pile before lighting it with the torch. Once the fire had taken hold of the blanket, he walked around the cave, looking for something to sustain the fire with.

Edwards's foot brushed against something. Looking down, he saw a pile of fire wood, heaped beside the pond.

_This is too weird._ Ed thought, but took a few logs anyway.

As soon as the wood had caught fire, Edward turned to the boy with the black hair and tried to get a conversation going.

"So who are you?"

The boy briefly glanced in his direction before returning his gaze to the fire.

"Walter."

"So where are you from?"

Walter shuffled uncomfortably.

"I get around."

Ed sat silently for awhile, poking the embers of the fire when it threatened to go out. When the silence became too much to bear, he turned to the boy once more.

"Where are we?"

Walter glared at him for a moment, before finally giving in to Edwards's question.

"We're in you're mind."

Edward looked thoughtful.

"So this is a dream?"

Walter scowled at Ed.

"Did I say that? No. this is your _mind_."

Ed looked stupidly at Walter.

"My . . . mind?"

Walter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you know, what you think with?"

"I KNOW WHAT A MIND IS MORON!!!"

Walter smirked.

"Just making sure."

Edward glared at him and faced the fire. Walter shrugged and turned away from him. For a few minutes, Edward and Walter sat silently.

"What kind of a name is Walter anyway?"

Walter threw a scathing look at Ed and shuffled closer to the wall.

"I'm sensitive about it."

Ed grinned triumphantly and leaned back.

For a moment, another uncomfortable silence cut between the pair. Then suddenly, Edward sat up.

"WE'RE IN MY MIND?!?"

Walter rolled his eyes.

"took you long enough."

Ed turned to him in disbelief. Walter sighed.

"Is that all?"

Edward sat back down by the fire and gazed into its fiery depths.

"So what happened to you?"

Walter looked up toward the roof.

"I was born just south of here. I did something that they didn't like so they kicked me out. Then I did it again to someone else and they chased me all the way to amestris. I hid for a while. Then I . . . lost them."

Ed glanced at him.

"and then?"

"That's it"

"That's your life story."

Walter stared at the roof.

"Yeah I guess."

"So how did you get here?"

Walter grinned evilly at Ed.

"That's a different story."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, you asked for my _life_ story."

"And . . .?"

"That is . . . well, I guess you could call it my death story."

Ed looked puzzled.

"Your dea – hey!"

Edward was cut off by a tentacle of water that was snaking its way up his leg. Thrashing wildly, Edward tried to pull it off of himself which only resulted in the tentacle splitting in two and winding its way up his arm instead.

"Hey! Help me out here!!!"

Walter shrugged and stood up.

"There's nothing I can do now. See you next time."

"What do you mean next time?!?"

Walter smiled and bobbed down in front of Ed.

"The next time you conk it. Didn't you know? I'm your second waking."

Edward tried to lash out at Walter but the tentacles binding him tightened and lifted him into the air. Walter waved at him and settled down at the edge of the pond.

"Bye bye _**bean boy**_!" he yelled cheerily. "I'll be watching!"

"WHO'S A BEAN?!?" Edward yelled as he was pulled into the icy depths of the pool and the cold liquid washed over his face once more.


	10. Chapter 9

**I know i don't usually update until weekends, but since I'm SO nice (and i have about six chapters waiting to be uploaded) I'm going to put up this one on a thursday morning. and then another one on the weekend. If something doesn't make sense, tell me and I'll change something to explain it.**

**R&R, CC appriaciated, flamers are okay but not requested.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

"Ed?"

Edward opened his eyes. He was back in mustang's office.

"You had a nightmare or something?"

Kai was perched on the desk, looking down on him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Edward retorted.

Kai shrugged and stood up (on the desk), and turned to face the colonel.

"So what are we gonna do now?"

Mustang sighed and looked over his shoulder at Kai.

"I don't know, maybe you could jump off a cliff."

Kai looked hurt.

"Are you inferring that I'm_ useless_? I don't take after you sir. And why are you twitching? And why the fingers pressed so tightly together?"

Mustang looked just about ready to kill Kai as Ed rocked back on the floor trying to contain his laughter.

"Sir, you do not have the authority to incinerate military personnel unless otherwise instructed by those of a higher rank and Sergent Reed, get off the desk"

Mustang lowered his hand and glanced over his shoulder. A blond woman in military stood in the doorway.

"Hiya Riza." Kai called cheerily.

"Sergent, off the desk."

"Yes ma'am."

Kai dropped down to the floor as mustang muttered curses under his breath.

"Edward, you and your friends can leave now."

Edward rolled his eyes and stalked out of the room with Kai in tow and Al close behind.

He knew better than to mess with Hawkeye.

They were eating dinner in a hotel when Kai decided to start a conversation.

"What was it that you dreamed about Ed?"

Ed flinched at the memory of the watery tentacles slithering up and down his leg.

"Nothing."

Kai grinned triumphantly and punched the air.

"If you say it's nothing then it's obviously something that you don't want to tell us."

Edward glared at him.

"Shut up."

"You're not denying it."

Edward yawned.

"I'm going to bed."

Kai grinned up at him.

"I'll make sure to be there when you wake up."

Ed went pale.

"Couldn't al do it?"

"No."

Edward woke with a thumping headache.

He went through the apartment to the kitchen and sat at the table. Kai was wearing a floral apron and had begun cooking eggs.

"How are you little man?"

Edwards shoe cart wheeled across the room toward Kai and whizzed past his ear.

"Oh sorry Ed. Didn't realise how sensitive you are."

The second shoe connected with his shoulder.

"Owie! How could you do that Ed?!? You're so mean!"

Edward grabbed the eggs and ignored Kai.

"We're leaving today." Edward said with a mouthfull of egg.

Kai sighed

"I guess you want me to pack?"

"Yup"

"No fair."

"Life's not fair. Get used to it. And anyway, you punched me."

"It was all in the name of science squirt!" Kai defended, brandishing a spatula like a weapon.

The silver watch soared across the room and landed just between his eyes, sending him crashing to the kitchen floor.

"So where are we going again?"

"A small town Near the southern border."

"Ah."

Ed, Kai and havoc were in the car and travelling toward the cult village. Edward was not looking forward to their destination.

"There! On the horizon! Is that it Havoc?"

Kai was leaning forward in his seat as he struggled to make out the hazy shapes of buildings on the horizon.

Havoc chuckled as he saw Eds look of repulsion in the rear view mirror.

"Yup, that's it alright."

As they drew closer, Jean began to slow down. Eventually, they stopped altogether.

"End of the line guys."

"But we're not there yet." Edward didn't really want to speed up the journey, but the car was much more comfortable than the dirt road.

"You think they'd take kindly to someone who openly mocks their religion?"

Edwards face wore an expression of genuine confusion.

"Huh?"

Kai sighed and turned to Ed.

"What are cars made out of?" he asked in the most condescending manner he could possibly manage.

"Oh."

"I'll be in the last town we passed and I'll come a get you in four days. Meet me here."

The two got out of the car and waved goodbye to havoc as he drove off.

Edward turned to the road and his face fell.

"Do we really have to walk?"

"Yes."

"Figures."

As they got closer to the town, they began to see the land turning into agricultural areas. Edward glanced around at the women and men ploughing the fields.

"How do they till the land with out metal?"

Edward asked.

Kai followed his gaze to the farmers and waved cheerily at a young girl who returned the gesture shyly.

"Same way the prehistoric people did. Stone and wood. It's not that hard you know."

Edward thought of a world where metal didn't exist. He failed miserably.

"What about carriages. What do they use for the hinges and joinery?"

Edward said, trying to understand how this place worked.

"They don't have carriages. They just use horses. Or walk."

Edward didn't remember seeing any horses since entering the town, but as they drew closer to the centre, small houses and horse riders began to appear. Edward notices that the metal parts on the stirrups, saddle, and bridle had been removed or replaced with wood.

Kai looked longingly at the horses.

"Hey Ed"

"What?"

"Let's get some horses."

"Hunh?!?"

Ed looked up at kai but he had already made his way to a near bye stable and was negotiating the purchase of two older mares that were reasonably cheap but looked strong enough to hold an average person.

"Kai, I don't-"

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it."

Kai took the two horses and led them away from the stableman.

"Okay, this one's yours." He said, handing the reins of a grey speckled horse to the blond.

Kai mounted his brown mare easily and looked down at Ed.

"What're you waiting for?"

Ed looked uncomfortable.

"I can't ride."

"What?"

"I can't ride okay?!?"

Ed was glancing furtively around at passers by. Kai simply looked at him.

"Of course you can ride Ed; you just have to learn-"

"I-I can't."

"Why not?"

Ed murmured something unintelligible.

"What?"

"I CAN'T REACH THE STIRRUPS DAMMIT!"

Ed yelled, causing half the street to look up suddenly and walk quickly away.

After his outburst, Edward flushed and averted his eyes.

Kai dismounted and walked round to Ed.

"I'll help you."

Kai assisted the boy as he struggled to lift himself onto the saddle. Once he was safely seated, the older boy adjusted the length of the stirrups and reigns before stepping back and surveying his work.

"How's that?" he asked proudly.

Edward was clinging to the mane of his horse.

" . . ."

"Ed?"

The blond sat on his horses back without moving.

"So high . . ."

Kai sighed and mounted his horse. He wrapped his right hand around the reins and grabbed Ed's reins with his left.

They proceeded through the town in this manner until they reached the square where Kai booked them in at a motel. For a moment, Kai thought Edward was asleep, but on closer inspection, He was found to be clinging to the neck of his horse and had buried his face in the animal's mane.

Kai sighed and brought the two horses to the stables where he pulled Ed off the horse and put them in their stalls.

Once they were inside Ed put his suitcase in his room.

"I'm going to sleep."

He announced, still shaky after the horse ride.

"Okay, I'm going out for another hour or so, just to try and pick up some leads."

Kai walked out as Edward went to bed, dreading the splitting headache that was bound to ensue.


End file.
